The present invention is a cream that treats pododermatitis that is caused by a bacterial infection. Pododermatitis is an inflammation that can be caused by many disorders including infections, allergies, hormonal disorders, immune-mediated diseases, tumors or cancers and environmental contaminants.
The inventor of the present invention is a dog owner and invented the present cream due to a condition that affected two of her dogs, pododermatitis. One dog died without being cured and the second dog was cured by the cream that she invented.
Pododermatitis is defined as inflammation of the skin of the paw. Affected tissues may include interdigital spaces, footpads, nail folds (paronychia), and nails.
Her first dog developed pododermatitis in between the openings of his paws. The dog was taken to the veterinarian on repeated basis and was treated for the ailment. The dog eventually built a resistance to the creams and drugs he was being treated with and died with the ailment.
Her first dog was treated with liquid antibiotics that would improve the dogs condition on a temporary basis, yet the antibiotics never cured the condition. The condition crippled her dog and caused much mental anxiety amongst her family, for they all had to witness the dogs suffering.
After her first dog passed, she acquired a second dog. Her second dog also developed the condition. This dogs condition was very similar to her first dogs. The dog developed cysts between the openings of his paws that filled with blood and puss.
A specimen was taken from the dog's paws and it was found that he suffered from a bacterial infection that led to the condition. The dog condition was repeatedly treated with antibiotics. The antibiotics did not cure the condition for it appeared that the bacteria he was being treated for was resistant to the antibiotics.
The futility of the treatment inspired her to seek or invent a treatment that would cure her dog. She read many articles and studies that led her to develop the present cream/formula for the treatment of her dog.
The cream she invented allowed her dog to be cured within two weeks and the condition has not returned. She knows that the combination of sulfur with the other compounds/creams discussed in this presentation cured her dogs condition.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a cream that treats pododermatitis that is caused by bacterial infection.